wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.3.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.3.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Racials *Blood Elves ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." *Trolls ** , tooltip corrected to show increase in casting speed as well as attack speed. Classes * Mana cost of lower ranked spells has been decreased for many abilities and classes. See below for specifics. * Tooltips for all silencing abilities ( , , , and ) have been updated to also state, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Death Knights * Blood ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Unholy ** , duration increased to 20 seconds (old, 12 seconds) ** , reduced to 3 bones (old, 4 bones) Druids * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Balance ** , now only applies to spell DoT effects, (Old - all DoT's). Possibly just a tooltip clarification. ** , now increases damage done by Wrath by 40% (up from 30%) and the critical chance of Starfire by 40% (up from 30%). * Feral ** , range increased to 8 yards (Old - 5 yards) ** , no longer stacks (Old - Stacks up to 2 times.) Hunters * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Pets ** has not replaced as a pre-requisite for other talents, instead, , and , the three pet talents which had Avoidance as a prerequisite, no longer have any pre-requisite talents. * Marksmanship ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." * Survival ** , DoT now receives bonus damage equal to 100% of RAP (old - DoT did not scale with RAP). ** , tooltip clarified Mages * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and Paladins * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Retribution ** , tooltip corrected, now matches in damage. Ghostcrawler |quote= }} Priests * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Holy ** , clarified tooltip * Shadow ** , tooltip updated, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Shamans * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Elemental ** , now also effects (previously named ) ** , now applies to * Enhancement ** , now reduces the cooldown of and by 30% * Restoration ** , tooltip clarified Warlocks * Mana cost has been reduced for lower ranks of all of the following abilities: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and * Affliction ** , now the seed effect applies to the target as well Warriors * Arms ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified * Fury ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified Mobs * have been replaced by . * have been replaced by . * Some mobs between level 1 and 5 that were , are now.I have at least tested s, s and s Dungeons & Raids * A new emblem has been added, , and is rewarded: ** for completing Wrath of the Lich King Heroics using the Dungeon Finder (2 ). ** for completing the weekly raid quest (5 and 5 ); ** from bosses in Icecrown Citadel; * When a party can be formed using Patch 3.3.0's new LFG utility the buff will be cast. User Interface * The loading screens for major zones(Kalimdor, Outland, etc.) have been updated to support widescreen resolutions. * The Micro Menu has had a few minor changes: ** The Talents button is now visible to characters below level 10. ** The Talents, Achievements, and PvP, are now disabled until level 10 and LFG until level 15. * Names of critters can be switched on or off, independent from NPCs and mobs. * Equipment Manager ** Any equipment included in an item set will now have all sets it is in included in its tooltip. ** If the player wants to equip an incomplete item set, it displays, for which equipment slots the items are missing, instead of just the number of missing items. * The smaller version of the World Map can be moved, but it is initially locked. It can be unlocked by rightclicking on its title bar which gives a popup menu. * The backgrounds of some of the racial character select screens have had a haze added to better contrast between the background and the character in the foreground. This is notable on the Stormwind and Ironforge backgrounds for Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes. * The View Event option in the calendar now has a new option, Tentative, colouring your entry in Yellow. * Items can now be linked in custom chat channels. * The default camera following style is now only when moving (used to be only horizontal when moving). * The loot window is now opened at mouse by default. Dungeons * Dungeons in the LFG frame now have a level range and a difficulty color. Quests * When you complete a quest the Objective frame hints to the name of the NPC and his place to turn the quest in. * If the quest consists of multiple parts, and you have completed one such part, that part will no longer be displayed in the Objective frame. * The Objectives frame is smaller now. The number of mobs you must kill, or the number of items you must collect for a specific quest is now displayed at the beginning of the line, instead of the end. (at this phase of the PTR) * Tracked quests stay tracked on logging out. * At the bottom of the quest log when accepting a new quest, the experienced to be gained will be shown. World environment * The wolves near Northshire Abbey have been hit by a disease. * Different mobs in Teldrassil and Dun Morogh with the same model have different distinguishable models now. * The front door to Icecrown Citadel is now open, leading to a raid instance portal. * Undercity has seen multiple changes: ** The Undercity Guardians have being replaced by orcish Kor'kron Overseers ** There is a new NPC in the Apothecarium, . ** There are new NPCs in the Royal Quarter, , who replaces Varimathras, and . ** There are new wandering NPCs, and * You can now mount in the Pools of Vision in Thunder Bluff. * Horde Warbringer and Alliance Brigadier General were added in Hall of Legends (Orgrimmar) and Champions' Hall (Stormwind City). *2 new flight points have been added ** The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades ** Thondroril River, Western Plaguelands * The druid flight masters at Nighthaven will once again cancel your mount and shapeshift buffs when druids ask to be flown to their home city, this time without canceling all other buffs too. (Moonkin and Tree of Life (?) still require that you manually cancel the buff before engaging in flight). * Jaina Proudmoore has a new unique model. Quests * has some changes. It asks you to collect 8 . * now only requires you to kill 3 Kvaldir Deepcallers and hurl 6 spears at the Kraken, as opposed to 6 and 8 before. * The weekly raid quests are for the following bosses: ** Naxxramas: (Arachnid Quarter), (Military Quarter), (Plague Quarter), or (Construct Quarter) ** Eye of Eternity: ** Obsidian Sanctum: ** Ulduar, The Siege of Ulduar: , , , or ** Icecrown: Achievements * The following achievements have been added: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 10 random players total. ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 50 random players total. Awards title: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 100 random players total. * and are now Feats of Strength * no longer requires or , , or * and all the successive achievements have been updated to include the new emblem, the Reputation * Northrend Horde/Alliance factions (i.e. The Hand of Vengeance and Explorers' League) now reward spillover rep from each other. Professions Blacksmithing * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** Leatherworking * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Tailoring * The following patterns have been added: ** ** ** ** * : The skill requirement needed to learn how to craft this carpet has been reduced to 340, down from 410. Material costs reduced. Fishing * There will no longer be any chance to catch trash when fishing from pools.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/1/11155811788-2610-northrends-new-kaluak-fishing-derby.html Items Bind on Account All Bind on Account Items are now able to be shared cross faction. Mounts * Hippogryph mounts like the now have a proper walk animation when on the ground. Companions * 's eyes are now colored blue instead of glowing red * , added Glyphs * , now also increases healing from your by 15% (old - only increased damage) * , now increases armor by 30% (old - 20%) * , now reduces the cooldown of by 5 minutes (old - 10 minutes) Relics * , now reduces the cooldown of by 5 minutes (old - 10 minutes) Armor * now called Lunar Eclipse Robes. Bug Fixes *Items ** now correctly supports glow effects from enchants. ** no longer gives an error message stating it requires an engineering skill of 350 to be used. References